xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Caway
Caway (キャウェイ Kyauei) is a warrior from Universe 4 and a member of Team Universe 4. Appearance Caway is a humanoid female with green skin, blue eyes, and long pink hair. She can be considered very beautiful, having a slender, curvy figure and delicate features. Her outfit can be compared to that of a traditional elven princess, with her wearing an elegant fantasy-style gown with a cape and arm warmers, high heels, and a tiara. Personality Caway was shown to be somewhat stoic, but briefly lost her composure and looked nervous when Nink stomped his foot next to her. She was shown looking slightly perturbed when she witnessed Kale's transformation into her Uncontrollable Super Saiyan form. When confronting Master Roshi, Caway appears to recognize him as a pervert and was shown to have a seductive side and would use it to catch Master Roshi off-guard. Caway was confident in her beauty and seductive abilites, but underestimated Roshi's control over his pervertedness and was shocked that he resisted her advances. Once Roshi begins to power up, Caway panics and covers herself, and later runs off the stage when Roshi goes to touch her, stating she did not want to lose her appeal as a wife, revealing she wants to someday get married. Power It appears that Caway is a formidable warrior (although her pure strength doesn't seem to be on par with at least Master Roshi) and a master of Ki manipulation (indicating her technique is more advanced than that by Kahseral as she is able not only to form in details, but also to materialize into actual weapons with specific characterisitcs), though Master Roshi stated that she cannot defeat him, meaning either her strength and techniques are weak against him, because Roshi had observed and understood her moves and powers, or because of his overcome of his personal weakness. When she used seduction, she was able to almost land a hit on Roshi, however Roshi snapped out of it at the last moment and dodged the attack. Master Roshi powering up was able to scare her into jumping off the arena though it is unclear whether or not she feared Roshi's lechery/manly posture or impose (more likely to be the former because she tried to cover when she initially saw the powered up opponent, and was screaming that she won't be able to marry when she fled). Techniques and special abilities * Energy Weapons Creation - Caway is able to create various weapons through her energy. Some examples include boomerangs, a giant mallet, and a spear. ** Energy Boomerangs ** Energy Hammer ** Energy Trident * Seduction - Caway strikes various sexy poses to catch her male opponents off guards. ** Stripping - Caway will remove her cape to expose more of her lower body as part of her seduction. Voice actors * Japanese: Mariko Kouda * English: TBA Battles * Caway vs. Master Roshi Trivia * Caway is presumably named after Caraway (キャラウェイ/kyaruei). * Caway is the second fighter to accidentally jump off-stage out of fear, the first being Roselle of Universe 9. ** Interestingly, both characters had fought against a member of Team Universe 7 (Master Roshi and Frieza respectively). * Caway is the second person to wear a circlet around their forehead, the first being Zarbon; Caway also shares the same complexion as the latter. caway03681 (1).png caway03681 (2).png caway03681 (3).png caway03681 (4).png caway03681 (5).png caway03681 (6).png caway03681 (7).png caway03681 (8).png caway03681 (9).png caway03681 (10).png caway03681 (11).png caway03681 (12).png caway03681 (13).png caway03681 (14).png caway03681 (15).png caway03681 (16).png caway03681 (17).png caway03681 (18).png caway03681 (19).png caway03681 (20).png caway03681 (21).png caway03681 (22).png caway03681 (23).png caway03681 (24).png caway03681 (25).png caway03681 (26).png caway03681 (27).png caway03681 (28).png caway03681 (29).png caway03681 (30).png caway03681 (31).png caway03681 (32).png caway03681 (33).png caway03681 (34).png caway03681 (35).png caway03681 (36).png caway03681 (37).png caway03681 (38).png caway03681 (39).png caway03681 (40).png caway03681 (41).png caway03681 (42).png caway03681 (43).png caway03681 (44).png caway03681 (45).png caway03681 (46).png caway03681 (47).png caway03681 (48).png caway03681 (49).png caway03681 (50).png caway03681 (51).png caway03681 (52).png caway03681 (53).png caway03681 (54).png caway03681 (55).png caway03681 (56).png caway03681 (57).png caway03681 (58).png caway03681 (59).png caway03681 (60).png caway03681 (61).png Dragon Ball Super Episode 106 0082.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 106 0081.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 106 0080.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 106 0078.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 106 0077.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 106 0076.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 106 0075.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 119 1069.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 120 0172.jpg Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Aliens Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Whore Category:Deceased Category:Resurrected Category:Nonexistence Category:Z Fighters Rogues Gallery Category:Energy Projection Category:Extradimensional Category:Military Category:World Martial Arts Tournament Category:Cosmic Force Category:Shonen Jump Category:Warrior Category:Seduction Category:Screenshots Category:B Class Category:Female Category:Team Universe 4